Battles in the Sky!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Battles in the Sky in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: - - - Ash Ketchum: Come on out! - Ash Ketchum: Oh you haven't met Hawlucha. - - - - - - - - - ???: Hey Ash remember me? Ash Ketchum: Is that you Jiminy Cricket? Jiminy Cricket: Yep, you bet it's me Ash. - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum V.O: Battle in the Sky! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash's Pokedex: Talonflame the Scroching Pokemon and the final evolved form of Fletchling. Talonflame can swoop at incredible speeds when attacking. During intense battles, its wings give off showers of embers as it flies. Sora Takenouchi: Wow. Talonflame she look so beautiful. Biyomon: I agree! Bloom: Talonflame the final evolved form Fletchling. Cool! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Flurr: '''I really love flying! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Talonflame! (Back to the show) - Jessie: Prepare for trouble James: And make that double Jessie: To protect the world with James: To unite all people with in our nation Jessie: To James: To extend our reaches to the stars above Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off with the speed of light James: Surrander now or prepare to Meowth: Meowth that's right! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! - - - - - - - - Terriermon: That Team Rocket are toast. Henry Wong: Digi-modify! Digivolution Activite! (Terriermon digvolve to Gargomon) Bloom: Magic Winx! (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Aisha transform into Fairy form.) - - - - - - Henry Wong: (Swiped the Blue Card) Digi-modified! Matrix Digivolution! Computer: Matrix Digivolution! (Gargomon digivolve to...Rapidmon) Clemont: Wow! Glomp: Look at him! Bonnie: So cool! Tai Kamiya: Amazing! Izzy Izumi: Prodigits! Tecna: Whoa! Bloom: Awesome! Jessie:(shocked) What in the world? James: (shocked) How could this happened there's no way he can fly? Meowth: Who's that? Tentomon: Rapidmon an ultimate form of Terriermon. He fly faster than the speed of light and his great attack Rapid Fire he can take down the ememies to easy. '''Ash Ketchum: That's right, Tentomon. Now you villains are gonna be sorry if Rapidmon defeats you! Dr. Eggman: We would never say sorry from the likes of that Digimon! Zach Varmitech: That's right Zackbots attack. Jack Spicer: You too Jackbots attack. - - Rapidmon: Yahoo I'm right here. (he dodge their attack) No right here. (he keep dodging again.) No this way! Zach Varmitech: Way you I outta. Dr. Eggman: (Angry) You annoying Digimon! Ash Ketchum: You are super cool Rapidmon. Rapidmon: Super cool huh? Why thank you Ash and check this out. Rapid Fire! (Fires his attack on the Zackbots and Eggman's robots) Clemont: Nice shot! Musa: Now let's see the villians handle this. Bowser: (Growling in anger as he lets out steam) That's it! Koopa pack attack! (The villains charges together towards Rapidmon) Rapidmon: I don't think so Koopa. Miracle Missile! (He fire his attack and hit the villians so bad) - - - - - - Rapidmon: Time to say goodbye team villians suckers. Tri Beam! (He fire attack on Team Rockets and the villians then explosion) James: Look ma I'm flying! Meowth: Yeah! Dr. Two-Brains: Us too! Jessie: I need that wing suit. Donita Donata: My hair is ruined and I hate that speedy Digimon. Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Takato Matsuki: We did it! Rika Nonaka: And don't come back! Ash Ketchum: You were awesome Fletchling you too Rapidmon. Rapidmon: Thanks, Ash. - - - - Bonnie: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Fletchling! - - - (Fletchling starts to evolve) Musa: Look you guys! What's happening to Fletchling? Takuya Kanbara: It's evolving! Bloom: His type is changing. - (Fletchling evolve into Fletchinder) Tecna: Whoa Fletchling evolved! - - - Ash's Pokedex: Fletchinder the Ember Pokemon. - - - Henry Wong: Fletchinder has learn to use Flame Charge after evolving. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: On top of that Henry Wong used a blue card to helped his partner Gargomon matrix digivolve into Rapidmon. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts